


The Little Prince

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Illustrated Fic, Morning After, Spells & Enchantments, Surprise Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wee!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Arthur gets into trouble and is insufferable, and Merlin finds that he adores Arthur in spite of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is okay. This started out as two drawings and mutated. Apparently I have tons of wee!Arthur feelings.

 

 

They get separated for only a minute, and this is how Merlin finds him. 

Then to Merlin's abject horror, Arthur starts _crying._

 

* * *

 

 The concept of Arthur crying is so unbelievably alien, Merlin does everything he can to get it to stop.

He sings, he coos, and tells Arthur all manner of silly stories until the prince finally calms.

 All in all, Merlin is pleasantly surprised to find he's rather good at this baby lark.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, it turns out that under the enchantment, Arthur is still _Arthur_ \- and supremely embarrassed at having been coddled. He then naturally proceeds to make an utter prat of himself.

 

" _No, the camp was that way, Merlin!"_

_"Of course I want to still hold my sword, Merlin!"_

_"No, _I_ don't need to be carried, Merlin!"_

 

 

And so on and so forth.

 

* * *

 

 

They end up deciding to ignore each other and sulk.

Merlin can't believe he had _ever_ thought Arthur cute, because Arthur is so very clearly, an _ass_.

* * *

 

 Then of course, it starts to get dark, (and given that they're both secretly ashamed of their behaviour) they come to a grudging truce.

* * *

 

It turns out that grown prince or not, Arthur really _does_ only have the physical capacity of a five year old.

He ends up falling asleep in Merlin's lap, but not before mumbling a sort-of-but-not-really apology.

As they settle in for the night, Merlin looks down at the little lump under the cape that is Arthur,

And does grudgingly admit

(If only to himself)

That this miniaturized version of Arthur might not be so bad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ **Tumblr** ](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning after, of sorts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Merlin wakes up to some drastic changes in environment, and heaps heartfelt curses on shoddy sorcerors who can't be arsed to make sure their spells last more than _one bloody night_.

 

* * *

 

 Luckily Arthur sleeps like the dead.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Couldn't let Merlin be, I guess.


End file.
